My Hidden Love
by glamouzmami x3
Summary: Kagome always was in love with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru loved her sister, Kikyo. Kagome gets depressed and does some thing. Will the thing she does bring them closer or will new love be discovered?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! I'm back... lol... I'm putting His Lies, Her Pain on hold right now because my computer just got rebooted which means everything I had saved on here was deleted and stupid me doesn't write anything on paper doesn't know what to put on the next chapter but I will have one soon! Sorry anyways this chapter is going to be short because it's like all the information of all the characters. This story is OOC!

Kagome Higurashi: 15, Very shy and not so outgoing. She is Sesshomaru's best friend since the day she was born (literary). She also is in love with him and is jealous of Kikyo. And she is the sister of Kikyo and Souta.

Kikyo Higurashi: 16, Very popular and outgoing. Goes out with Sesshomaru and has been in Japan for only about a month. She is the sister of Kagome and Souta. She in love with Sesshomaru, but not in love. (You'll see... hehe).

Sesshomaru Taisho: 17, Very popular and outgoing but not too much. Goes out Kikyo and is best friend with Kagome. He's been going out with Kikyo for a month and loves her but not that much. (A/n he is still not sure bout his feelings because it's only a month since he dated her so he can't really be sure of his feelings for her).

Koga Wolf: 16, He is really outgoing and has many friends. He is in love with Kagome and is trying to make her return those feelings.

Souta Higurashi: 10, Very energetic and loves video games. Brother to Kikyo and Kagome. He is closer to Kagome.

Miroku Monk: 17 Very perverted and has a big wandering hand problem. He is best friends with Kagome and Sesshomaru. He is in love with Sango.

Sango Hirastu: 16, Very strong and serious. She is best friends with Kagome, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. She is in love with Miroku but too shy to admit her feelings to him.

Well these are the characters you're going to see in the next few chapters! By tomorrow or Tuesday I will have chapter one done. R&R! Thanks till next time, Ja! Byebye!


	2. The Beach

Hey guys! Here is chapter 1 I hope you like it.

Thank you,

Kimonolover

And

Serenitygirl13

I really appreciate the comments you guys are the best!

"Kagome, why didn't you wake me up at 7:00 like I do you to?" Kikyo practically yelled in Kagome's face.

"I try to but you wouldn't wake up". Kagome said to Kikyo.

"Why didn't you pour water on my face like I told you to do when I wouldn't wake up" Kikyo said.

"I forgot im sorry" Kagome said while looking down.

"You know you're a real ditz". Kikyo said.

Kagome sighed.

Flashback (A/n without Dialogue)

Before Kagome was born Kagome's mom and Megumi and her dad Yuki had Kikyo ( A/n these are Kagome's parents name in my story). After a year of having Kikyo, they had Kagome. Then 5 years later Souta was born. After he was born Kagome's parents were having trouble so they separated while Megumi had Kagome and Souta in Japan and Yuki had Kikyo in America. Then after 9 years they decided to get back together and it has been a month since they lived with them.

End of Flashback

It's been one long month of Kikyo's constant reminding Kagome of what she does wrong then right.

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it, it's probably Sesshy Baby!" Kikyo said in a cheery voice.

"I'll be right down" She yelled downstairs to Kikyo while she was opening the door to Sesshomaru.

"Where's Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked Kikyo.

"She'll be right down". She said as she kissed Sesshomaru on the lips.

"Good Morning to you too!" Sesshomaru said as he kissed her back.

"Hey Sesshomaru". Kagome said.

"Hey Kags, ready to go to the beach?" Sesshomaru said while walking up to Kagome to give her a hug.

"Yup, I got everything I need". She said.

"Let's go guys I don't want to hit traffic". Kikyo wined.

"Yes we are leaving now". Sesshomaru said while leading the way to his black convertible Ferrari F430 Spider. Even though it was only a two seater you can still fit about 4 people on the hood behind the 2 front seats.

Sesshomaru family was rich even though he only lived with his father. His younger step- brother lived in London with his step- mom. His father and step-mom had a fight so she decided to move away from him. He hardly talks about him or sees him.

"Kagome, we are here" Sesshomaru said while getting everyone stuff out of the trunk.

"Wait im almost done with this chapter". Kagome said while reading anxiously in the book.

Sesshomaru comes next to her grabs the book from her and puts it in the trunk and locks it so she couldn't get to it.

"You know Kagome; we are at the beach time for playing in the water instead of reading a book". He said while walking on the beach with Kikyo.

"Whatever". She said while putting her towel down and taking off her sundress to show off her beautiful green ruffled trim halter top and green ruffled hipster bottoms. Her swimsuit clung to all her beautiful curves which girls would die just to have her curves.

"Oh My God, Kagome I love that bathing suit. Doesn't look nice on her Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked him.

"Yes it looks very pretty". Sesshomaru said smirking since he seen Kagome blush.

"Thanks. Well im going swimming". Kagome yelled while running to the water.

While she was running to the water she banged into a muscular body. She looked up to see a man who was tall but not as tall as Sesshomaru with jet black hair in a ponytail. He had the most beautiful light blue eyes she ever seen.

"Hey cutie next time you should watch where you running because you may hurt yourself" He said to her smiling.

"I'm sorry". Kagome said.

"It's alright". He said.

"By the way I'm Koga, what's your name?" Koga asked

"I'm Kagome" Kagome said.

"Im so sorry Kagome, but I have to go I'll see you later okay?" He asked her

"Alright, bye!" She said while running to the water.

Kagome looked back to see the man she loved since she was young, kissing her sister who always brought her down. 'No one cares about me' Kagome thought to herself. 'There is no reason to be living I'm a failure'. She looked to the ocean and thought 'Hey, I can drown it will be less painful'. She looked to the ocean and thought 'Yes, I will do that'. She ran even faster to the ocean.

"Hey im going to go see what Kagome's doing". Sesshomaru said.fr

"Alright just hurry back, love". Kikyo said while kissing Sesshomaru.

She finally made it in the ocean she was about a mile away from and was hard to see people and couldn't touch the bottom. Her body finally gave up since she was padding her arms for her to stay up. So she gave up and passed out in the water while her body was floating down to the ocean.

Cliff Hanger 0

Thanks guys! I hope you like it! Chapter 2 should be up by tomorrow or Wednesday! Byebye!


	3. Surf Instructions

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I been really stressed out and busy! Well here you go! This chapter may be short but the next one will be longer!

Reviews I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! YOU'RE THE BEST! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I REALLY APPERICATE IT!

Sessys-matelove

AngelMe91

Kitsune'sangelofflames

Serenitygirl13

Illusionskiss

Kimonolover

The Squabbit

* * *

Last time on My Hidden Love – The beach

She finally made it in the ocean she was about a mile away from and was hard to see people and couldn't touch the bottom. Her body finally gave up since she was padding her arms for her to stay up. So she gave up and passed out in the water while her body was floating down to the ocean.

* * *

My Hidden Love – Surf Instructions

As Kagome was floating down to the ocean she hadn't notice two muscular arms carried her back to land. Sesshomaru put out a blanket on the sand and laided Kagome gently on the blanket. Since Sesshomaru was good in everything he made sure to take a CPR class, and right now he is thankful he did. (A/n I don't really know that much about CPR so try to take an easy on me... hehe). He tilted her head back and listening for breathing which he didn't hear. So he pinched her nose and covered her mouth with his mouth till he sees her chest rise. He heard her cough so he pushed on her chest till he seen sign that she was breathing normally. He seen her moved her head to the side to spit out the ocean water.

"Kagome I'm so happy to see you're alive, you know if I didn't come you would've drowned". Sesshomaru said as he hugged her.

"Yea, so am I". Kagome said. Her mind was thinking the complete opposite.

"Anyways why were you that far away from land". He asked her.

"O I thought I seen something so I thought I check it out". She said in a nervous way.

"Kagome, I don" He couldn't finish his reply because Kikyo was calling him.

"I'll be right back". He said while getting up to leave to see what Kikyo wanted.

Kagome was lefted alone, again. So she decided to take a walk on the beach. Then she saw Koga again.

"Hey Kagome"! Koga yelled while putting his surf board in the sand.

"Hey Koga"! She yelled back while running up to him.

"You surf"? She asked him.

"Yea, I can teach you if you want to"? He asked her

"Okay"! She exclaimed.

"What color board do you want"? He asked.

"The green one it goes with my swimsuit". She told him.

"The green one it is". He said while giving her the 9'in. board that had beautiful white flowers on it.

"Did you ever surf before"? He asked.

"No". She said.

"Alright we will practice on the sand first.

While on land Koga taught her how to first get her in the right position to get a nice wave. After learning that she learned how to stand up on it. Finally they went to the ocean to do some real surfing.

"Alright Kagome, remember what I said when you see the wave you want to ride on". He said.

"Yes turn the board around so it's facing back to the land then paddle out, while your paddling, use both arms to push up and get on balance then stand up". She said

"Correct, let's go". Koga said.

About 2 hours later of surfing, Kagome was exhausted. She wanted one last wave before she was going to leave. She was in correct position but then she lost her balance because she looked at Sesshomaru and seen him kiss Kikyo so she fell on Koga who was just sitting close to the ocean. Which lead them to kiss, little did Kagome know, Sesshomaru seen and thought to himself 'I'm glad she found someone'. Then he turned back to Kikyo and kissed her.

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry"! She exclaimed.

"Don't worry about; you're actually a good kisser". He said with a smirk since he saw her blush.

"Kagome, time to leave"! Sesshomaru said while packing everything up.

"Alright im sorry I have to go". She said to Koga.

"I hope we see each other soon, Bye". He said

"Me too, I had a great time". She said.

Before he had a chance to reply, she lefted. She ran to Sesshomaru Ferrari and they were on their way home. They finally arrived there and Kagome thanked Sesshomaru for the ride and ran into her room to think about what happened today.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it was short! But it will be long next chapter! Please R&R! Thanks again! Till next time, see you soon! Bye-bye! 


	4. The New Student

Hey again! This time I'm posting two chapters at once! Lol! Well here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS  YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESUM!

kagome of the western lands

flying jade

Kimonolover

Sessys-matelove

* * *

Last time on My Hidden Love, Surf Instructions

Before he had a chance to reply, she lefted. She ran to Sesshomaru Ferrari and they were on their way home. They finally arrived there and Kagome thanked Sesshomaru for the ride and ran into her room to think about what happened today.

* * *

This time on My Hidden Love, The New Student

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and got up and got Kikyo up. Then she went into the shower and picked out a Le Tigre classic polo in the color aqua with white jeans with her aqua blue and white pumas. She then put her hair in a low ponytail in the back of her head. Then the door bell rang and she figured it was Sesshomaru since he always drives them to school so she went to get it while Kikyo was getting changed.

"Hello Kags". Sesshomaru said while giving her a hug. He was wearing his Lacoste short-sleeved Pique Polo in mandarin (A/n it's a faded color of orange for those who didn't know what that was). He also was wearing a pair of loose fitting stonewashed jeans with white Polo tennis shoes. And his hair was down. In other words he was absolutely gorgeous!

"Hey Sesshy"! She said back. They had those nicknames since they were three.

Then Kikyo came down in a Triple Five Soul black resort sweat suit and her black and white mostro lace pumas. Her hair was down and had black mascara and black eyeliner on with shiny lip gloss. She ran up to Sesshomaru and gave him a big kiss.

"Hey Sesshy-baby" She said while they were leaving to get in his car.

"Hey pookie bear" He said in a husky voice. (A/n this is killing me here)

In less than 5 minutes they were in school. She got out of the car and got her stuff and was on her way to her locker. As she was walking she saw a familiar sight. She looked closer and notice it was Koga. So she walks in his direction.

"Hey you seem lost". She said to him.

"Kagome, you scared me and yes I'm lost". He said while laughing.

"You never told me you went here". She told him.

"You never asked". He said while giving her a smile

"Let me see your schedule". She said while he passed her his schedule.

"Wow you're in all my classes expect art since I have foods but ill show you where the art room is, now follow me before you're late". She said.

"Okay Mommy". He said while following her like a 4 year old.

"Hey, I heard that". She said to him.

"Well we are here; stay here while I tell the teacher you here". She said as she walked in the classroom.

"Class settle down we have a new student". Mrs. Takahashi said to the class.

"Mr. Wolf you may come in here and introduce yourself to the class". She said to him.

"My name is Koga and I came from Tokyo". He said since there in Kyoto.

"Well thank you, you may sit next to Kagome". She said while turning back to the blackboard and started teaching the lesson for class.

After school was ended Koga walked Kagome to her locker.

"Kagome, will you go on a date with me". He asked her with puppy eyes.

She was about to say she couldn't till she seen Sesshomaru and Kikyo smiling happily together.

"Yeah, I'll go with you". She said.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7". He told her.

"You know where I live". She asked him.

"Yup, I live across the street from you". He told her.

"O" Was all she said.

"I have to go, see you later bye". With that said he was gone.

'Well I better get ready' she thought while walking back to her house to get ready for the date.

* * *

Thanks! Sorry it was short I know I said it will be longer but I promise tomorrow I will a next chapter posted for saying I will write a longer chapter. Thanks! Bye- Bye! Please R&R! 


	5. The Double Date

Hey guys! I'm sorry that I couldn't write this chapter on Friday because I was with my boyfriend lol... Well anyway here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Love makes the world go round by Ashlee Simpson

* * *

Last time on My Hidden Love-

After school was ended Koga walked Kagome to her locker.

"Kagome, will you go on a date with me". He asked her with puppy eyes.

She was about to say she couldn't till she seen Sesshomaru and Kikyo smiling happily together.

"Yeah, I'll go with you". She said.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7". He told her.

"You know where I live". She asked him.

"Yup, I live across the street from you". He told her.

"O" Was all she said.

"I have to go, see you later bye". With that said he was gone.

'Well I better get ready' she thought while walking back to her house to get ready for the date.

* * *

This time on My Hidden Love – The Double Date

Kagome finally got home and was searching through her closet. She managed to find a cute black miniskirt and then she searched a little bit more and found a cute white tube top. She put that on and found a pair of black stiletto's to go with that. She put on white eye shadow, mascara and back eyeliner. After doing that for the final touch she added clear shiny lip gloss. 'Perfect, I just wish Sesshomaru would see me' she thought. 'Wait why I' am thinking of him he has Kikyo' she thought with a frown. As she walked out of her bathroom door, she saw Sesshomaru and Kikyo in her room talking.

'Oh great' she thought.

"Hey kags, you look nice where you going"? Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks, I'm going on a date" She said with a smile.

"With who"? He asked in a curious tone.

"Koga, you know the new student at school". She told him.

"O yeah, your going dressed like that" He asked.

"Yeah why not" She asked.

"Well it's sort of revealing". He told her

"Well I like it and it is not". She said

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"STOP, if you're so worried about Kagome then why don't we go on the date with her, sort of like a double date". Kikyo said.

"Yes, perfect idea you're so smart" Sesshomaru said while kissing her.

'Smart my but, how pathetic' Kagome thought.

The doorbell rang and she figured it was Koga since it was 7:00 so they all went downstairs to get the door. She opened the door and seen Koga with a bouquet of white roses.

"These are for you, Kagome and might I say you look beautiful". Koga said while handing her the roses.

"Thank you, you look very nice you're self." She said while leaving the room to put the roses in a vase.

"Hello Koga". Sesshomaru said in a cold voice since he didn't like Koga.

"Hello to you to, Sesshomaru and Kikyo". He said.

"Oh, Hello Koga". She said.

"Okay we can leave now". Kagome said.

"Let's go". Sesshomaru said since he was going to drive. ( A/n a got a review asking why do they need to drive if they are so close, well when Sesshomaru drives he goes very fast so there in school by 5 minutes but if they were walking it would be a 20 minute walk).

So after 15 minutes of driving they finally reached their destination, Komegashi (A/n it's a Japanese/ French cuisine and its also located in New York, very upscale celebrities go there).

"Wow, um maybe we should go somewhere else because I can't afford this". Kagome said looking at the outside.

"Nonsense, I'm paying for everyone". Sesshomaru said, while taking Kikyo's arm in his

And walking to the entrance. Kagome and Koga did the same.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama would you like you're regular table"? The hostess questioned him.

"Yes, thank you". Sesshomaru said.

"Follow me". She said while gesturing for them to follow her.

"Here is your seat, the waiter will be here when you're ready to order" She said while walking away.

The waiter finally came.

"Would you like any zensai" He asked them.

"Hai, 4 market salad's please". Sesshomaru said.

"Hai, you would like any bevies"? He asked him.

"Two Mai Hime (A/n it's a martini that has a raspberry and lemongrass) and two Pepsi". Sesshomaru said.

"Hai, I'll be back with you're orders". The waiter said as he lefted.

"Hey, why do you get to drink you're underage". Kagome said and pouted.

"Because I can, they will not go against my word". Sesshomaru said while smirking because of her face.

"Whatever". Kagome said while getting to talk to Koga.

(A/n I don't feel like talking about the date) I'm sorry!

After their date Sesshomaru drove them back to Kagome's house.

"Thanks for the ride, Sesshy" Kagome said.

"Yeah, thanks". Koga said

"Aw sesshy baby aren't you going to come in"? Kikyo said.

"Of course". He said while shutting the car off.

"Well I got to go". With that said Koga and Kagome ran to his house.

"Let's go Sesshy baby, don't worry about them" Kikyo said while practically dragging Sesshomaru in.

With Koga and Kagome

"Cool room". Kagome said while looking around. It had dark blue walls with a king-sized bed that had a black comforter. There was also and desk with a computer in it and a walk- in closet that was also next to a bathroom. It was big and nice she thought.

"Thanks" He said while pulling Kagome on the bed".

"Hey you got a guitar"? Kagome asked Koga.

"Yea, you see it"? He asked her.

"I'll play you a song". She told him.

Here, here i am again  
And im starin at these same four walls  
Alone again  
And now, all the colors blend  
And im growing numb and I've become  
This empty page

Hold on, its tragic  
Stumbling through all this static

I just wanna talk to you  
And my broken heart just has no use  
And I, I guess promises are better  
left unsaid, yeah  
Everytime you try to tell me  
You say the words that im the only  
But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground  
When you say love makes the world go 'round

My love, look at what you've done to me  
For someone who has felt so strong  
It's amazing I'm completely gone

Hold on, its tragic  
Stumbling through all this static

I just wanna talk to you  
And my broken heart just has no use  
And I, I guess promises are better  
left unsaid, yeah  
Everytime you try to tell me  
You say the words that im the only  
But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground,  
When you say love makes the world go 'round

If that's the kind of love you give me  
I'd rather be alone, believe me  
It's not the way you 'posed to treat me  
I'd rather walk away

I just wanna talk to you  
And my broken heart just has no use  
And I, I guess promises are better  
left unsaid, yeah  
Everytime you try to tell me  
You say the words that im the only  
But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground,  
When you say love makes the world go 'round, yeah  
You say love makes the world go 'round  
Everytime you try to tell me  
I dont care you're not the only  
Dont you know I'm coming back around  
Cuz I say love makes the world go 'round, yeah  
Cuz I say love makes the world go 'round

"Wow you have a beautiful voice" Koga said.

"Thank you" Kagome said while blushing.

"Is that song to someone or how you feel about someone" He asked her.

"Yes, Sesshomaru actually..." She told him about how she had feelings for him even before Kikyo came in the picture.

"Wow, I don't know what to say" Koga said

"Thank you so much for listening to me and being there for me, but I got to go" Kagome said.

"Alright bye" He said as he kissed her.

"Bye" She said while walking away.

When she got home it was 2:30 am 'wow I didn't think it was this late, hopefully they won't notice I'm home' she thought as she walked into her room. Little did she know when she was changing her shirt two amber eyes were watching her. When she was done changing she turned to go in her bed and found Sesshomaru there.

"AHH" She exclaimed!

"Shh, it's just me" Sesshomaru said

"Why are you in my bed" Kagome asked him.

"Why are you home this late" He asked her.

"I was with Koga now answer my question" She told him.

"I was with Kikyo and she hogged the bed so I decided to sleep on you're bed till you came home" He said.

"Well I'm home now go on the floor" She said while pushing him off the bed.

"Fine". He said while lying on the floor.

'Why do I feel like asking him to sleep in my bed with me...? I'm becoming more like Miroku by the way I have to call him and Sango tomorrow' she thought while lying on her bed and falling asleep fast.

* * *

There you have it 5 pages! LOL! Well I'm not making promises anymore so I will have the next chapter up soon! Please R&R! Bye-Bye! 


	6. The Plan

Hey sorry for taking so long to do the next chapter. Well this chapter is going to be a little bit of Sango and Miroku. Well here we go!

* * *

Last Time on My Hidden Love- The Double Date

"Well I'm home now go on the floor" She said while pushing him off the bed.

"Fine" He said while lying on the floor.

'Why do I feel like asking him to sleep in my bed with me...? I'm becoming more like Miroku by the way I have to call him and Sango tomorrow' she thought while lying on her bed and falling asleep fast.

* * *

This time on My Hidden Love-

Kagome woke up to the sound of Kikyo giggling and Sesshomaru smiling. She wondered why though but didn't ask. She got out of her bed and headed for her closet.

"Oh, Kagome you're up" Kikyo asked.

"Yea I'm up" Kagome said.

"Well go get dressed silly" Kikyo said.

"That's why I'm in the closet, silly" Kagome said in a sarcastic way.

"Excuse me" Kikyo said.

Kagome just ignored them. She rummaged through her closet to pick out a Hollister's Baja super flare jeans with a Hollister's Point Vicente Pique Polo in Light blue. She put that on and decided to wear her Steve Madden Campy silver leather flats. She then went to go put on a little of silver eye shadow and black mascara with strawberry lip-gloss. She then looked in the mirror 'perfect' she thought. She then headed to the phone to call Sango.

"Hello"

"Hey Sango, its Kagome"

"Hey Kagome, what's up"

"Nothing you"

"Same do you and Miroku want to do something today"

"Sure, but what are we going to do"

"How about the movies"

"Sure, what movie"

"Um, the Longest Yard"

"Me n Miroku wanted to see that movie so bad"

"Okay it's a date, um is it okay if I bring someone"

"Sure, but who"

"Koga"

"You mean the new kid at school"

"Yup"

"No problem, see you at"

"7, I just called the movies it starts at 7:30"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye" Then she hung up the phone.

"OH MY GOSH" Kikyo yelled

"What"

"Sesshomaru asked me to go to prom with him" Kikyo said. (A/n I don't know if in Japan they have prom, but in my story they do)

"That's cool" Kagome said even though she was wishing Sesshomaru would have asked her.

"Well I got to go dress shopping see you later" Kikyo said while running out the door.

"Yea see you later" Kagome whispered.

Later on

As Kagome was walking down the stairs to go to the movies she seen Koga. 'Oh my gosh, I forgot to ask Koga' she thought while walking up to him.

"Hey Kagome"

"Hey Koga"

"What's up?"

"Nothing, are you busy"

"No, why"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies tonight to see The Longest Yard"

"Sure, when"

"Right Now"

"Yea let's go"

They walked to the movie theater because it was lonely 10 minutes away. They looked for Sango and Miroku. Then they heard a loud smack and a "My hand is cursed". They right away knew it was Sango and Miroku.

"Hey Sango and Miroku" Kagome said.

"Hey" Koga said

"Hey Guys" Sango said.

"What a wonderful surprise, the beautiful Kagome is here" Miroku said while getting slapped.

"Don't get jealous Sango, I only have eyes for you" Miroku said while winking at Sango.

"Just shut up and let's go watch the movie" Sango said.

After the movies

"I had a good time" Kagome said.

"Yea, so did I" Koga said.

"I'm glad you came" Kagome said.

"So am I" Koga said.

With that said they were walking to their house. Then suddenly they saw two figures hugging and kissing. Koga and Kagome looked at each other and both ran to hide in the bushes.

"Thank you for taking me, Sesshy". Kikyo said. While Kagome looked at Koga and Koga knew her who exactly it was.

"No problem" Sesshomaru said while kissing her.

"I love you, Sesshomaru" Kikyo said.

"As, I love you too" Sesshomaru said while giving her a kiss and then leaving her to go to his car to go back to his house.

Kagome was shattered into pieces after hearing that Sesshomaru loved Kikyo. Koga knew about Kagome feelings for Sesshomaru and also felt bad for her. Kagome watched as Kikyo ran inside and then finally broke down on Koga's lap. They stayed there for 3 hours like that. Finally Kagome was out of tears and needed to get away from Sesshomaru and Kikyo.

"Koga, I need to get away from here" Kagome said while looking at him.

"Okay, um you want to go for a walk" Koga said.

"No I mean leave this country for a while" Kagome said.

"But Kagome you can't leave" Koga said

"Yes I have to it is to hard for me to stay here, it's so painful" Kagome said

"Fine, but where are you going to go" Koga asked.

"I think America" Kagome said.

"Wow, are you sure" Koga said

"Yes I heard it has better opportunities then Japan does, and I will come back" Kagome said.

"Fine, but I will come with you" Koga said.

"No its fine, I'll be okay" Kagome said,

"No I am coming" Koga said.

"Fine" Kagome said because she didn't want to fight and thought maybe it will be better for Koga to come so I won't be by myself.

"When are we going to leave" Koga asked.

"Tonight" Kagome said.

* * *

Hehe cliffhanger!

Sorry! Well see you next time! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I love you guys! Bye-bye! PLEASE R&R!


	7. The Airport

Hey guys! What's up? Well sorry for making you guys wait!

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I REALLY APPERCIATE IT!

I also got a review asking how they are just going to leave. In this chapter it should explain how she is going to leave. If they is any more confusion just ask me or im me on xcraziibabiix556 – aim, vanshottestchick - yahoo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park, Something I never had by Lindsay Lohan, Helena by My Chemical Romance

* * *

Last time on My Hidden Love- The plan

"Koga, I need to get away from here" Kagome said while looking at him.

"Okay, um you want to go for a walk" Koga said.

"No I mean leave this country for a while" Kagome said.

"But Kagome you can't leave" Koga said

"Yes I have to it is to hard for me to stay here, it's so painful" Kagome said

"Fine, but where are you going to go" Koga asked.

"I think America" Kagome said.

"Wow, are you sure" Koga said

"Yes I heard it has better opportunities then Japan does, and I will come back" Kagome said.

"Fine, but I will come with you" Koga said.

"No its fine, I'll be okay" Kagome said,

"No I am coming" Koga said.

"Fine" Kagome said because she didn't want to fight and thought maybe it will be better for Koga to come so I won't be by myself.

"When are we going to leave" Koga asked.

"Tonight" Kagome said.

* * *

This time on My Hidden Love- The Airport

"But how are we going to leave tonight" Koga asked

"Well it is 1 am right now, Kikyo should be sleeping so I am going to pack my stuff since I don't have that much and take the money I saved up for college and use it for the two tickets for us". Kagome said.

"I'm sorry I'm making you pay for me, I promise to pay you back" Koga said

"Don't worry, just go home and pack you're stuff and meet me here at 5:30 am but also make sure you tell no one where we are going" Kagome said.

"Okay, can I leave a note" Koga asked

"Yeah" Kagome said.

"Okay I'll meet you here at 5:30 am sharp" Koga said while running to his house.

Kagome slowly but quietly opened the door since everyone was sleeping. She walked slowly on the stairs and finally made it to her room. She walked in to found Kikyo past out in her dress sleeping in her bed. Kagome went to her closet and took her rolling suitcase and a big duffel bag and started packing her clothes and shoes in the rolling one and all her photos, souvenirs, etc in the other. She was done packing in 2 hours. She looked at the clock and it was 3:00 am and so she decided to start on the notes she was going to write for everyone. She decided to start on Souta's first.

Dear Souta,

I'm sorry I'm leaving you without a hug or anything but I hope this letter can replace it. I'm not going to see you anymore or watch you grow up to a handsome young man and I'm really sorry for that. I do wish when I do come back that you will come and run to me like you do when you finally beat one of you're video games. I just hope one day you can forgive me. I love you with all my heart!

Sincerely,

Kagome

'One letter down, 3 more to go' Kagome thought to herself.

Dear Mother and Father,

I'm truly sorry for leaving without any warning. But I had to leave things here are to painful for me to bear and watch. I hope that when I'm gone you will be able to move on and return to your normal lifestyle. I don't want to cause anymore pain in this family. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I will return one day and maybe we can start all over as a family. I love you with all my heart!

Sincerely,

Kagome

'Okay, 2 letters down 2 more to go' Kagome thought once again.

Dear Kikyo,

I'm once again sorry for leaving. For the past 2 months I have been living with you it was good having you around. I truly hope when I do return we can return to become better sisters then now. I hope you have a great relationship with Sesshomaru. I love you!

Sincerely,

Kagome

'I didn't mean like half of the things I said in there, I basically didn't mean anything' Kagome thought.

Dear Sesshomaru,

Wow, where do I start? I'm sorry for leaving you without anything but this paper but hopefully it will be good enough. You have been my best friend since I was born and you were always there for me like I was for you. But there are some things that I can't bear to take or see anymore because it tears me apart inside. I know you said I can tell you anything but this is something you or anyone can help me with. But I want you to know that I will be in good hands and don't worry about me. I just want you to try to forget me and live you're life. Maybe one day we will meet again and I will be truly happy but till then have a good life. Thanks for everything!

Sincerely,

Kagome

PS: here are some songs I wrote hopefully you will notice there are to you.

**"Breaking The Habit"**

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

**"Something I Never Had"**

Do you see me  
Do you feel me like I feel you  
Call your number  
I can not get through  
You don't hear me and I don't understand  
When I reach out I don't find your hand

Were they wasted words and did they mean a thing  
And all our precious time but I still feel so in between

Some day I just keep pretending  
That you'll say dreaming of a different ending  
I want to hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had

I keep telling myself things can turn around with time  
And if I wait it out you could always change your mind  
Like a fairy tale where it works out in the end  
Can I close my eyes have you lying here again  
Then I come back down  
They I fade back in  
Then I realize its just what might have been.

Am I a shadow on your wall  
Am I anything at all  
Anything to you  
Am I a secret that you keep  
Do you dream me while your sleeping after all  
Some day I just keep pretending  
That you'll say dreaming of a different ending  
I want to hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had  
That I never had  
I want to hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had  
You don't see me, you don't feel me like I feel you

**"Helena"**

Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
and if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
we'll meet again  
when both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
and if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

'Okay, it's time for me to drop these to the people that I wrote them to and then me n Koga will be on our way' Kagome thought. She first put Kikyo's letter with a picture of her and Kikyo at the beach. She then went into Souta's room and found him sleeping but saying something games in his sleep. She smiled to herself and put her letter on the pillow next to him with a picture of her and Souta at the festival. She then went to her parents room and seen they were dead asleep so she put the letter in the middle of the bed with the picture of Kagome, her mom and dad, with Souta and Kikyo at a beach. Then she went to get Sesshomaru's letter and picture with her suitcase and headed for it the door. She then went outside and seen Koga so she told him to call the taxi so they can get a ride to the airport and Sesshomaru's house. Finally the taxi came and they put the luggage in the back of the taxi and looked one last time to their home and got inside of the taxi.

"Kagome, um where are we going live" Koga asked.

"With my Aunt Kadae in Laguna Beach, California" Kagome said.

"O it is okay that a boy is going to be living there" Koga asked.

"Yup and plus she lives in a mansion she has plenty of rooms for you to sleep in" Kagome said.

"O Okay" Koga said.

"Taxi, please stop here for a minute" Kagome said while the taxi stopped in front of Sesshomaru's house.

Kagome then took her letter and put it inside the mailbox with a picture of her and Sesshomaru when they were at a Wedding together.

She then took one last glance at his house and went inside the taxi. Te taxi stopped in front of the airport while Koga paid. After the luggage was out they headed to the ticket booth to get their tickets. The lady then handed them their ticket while they gave her their luggage. They then headed to the ticket booth to give their ticket to the lady.

Finally they were walking on the stairs that would leave them inside the airplane. Kagome took one look at the airport and her country with that she then turned around was on her way to start her new life.

* * *

Wow 7 pages lol. I beat my record! Well I would like to thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chapter! Please R&R! See you next time! 


	8. The House

Hey guys what's up? I'm back! Well here we go!

Thanks for the reviews! I love you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Last time on My Hidden Love- The Airport

She then took one last glance at his house and went inside the taxi. Te taxi stopped in front of the airport while Koga paid. After the luggage was out they headed to the ticket booth to get their tickets. The lady then handed them their ticket while they gave her their luggage. They then headed to the ticket booth to give their ticket to the lady.

Finally they were walking on the stairs that would leave them inside the airplane. Kagome took one look at the airport and her country with that she then turned around was on her way to start her new life.

* * *

This time on My Hidden Love- The House

Kagome woke up from her sleep on the plane. The plane was landing from its 20 hour flight (A/N I looked up the actually time and it was 20 hours and 55 minutes). She looked down from her window and seen blue oceans and beautiful houses. She yawned and finally it was time for her to get out of the plane. Her and Koga went to luggage to get their bags and then went off to find Kadae. They saw her so they walked over to her.

"Hi Kagome" Kadae said while hugging Kagome.

"Hi Aunt Kadae, long time no see" She said

"Very, so who is your friend" Kadae said while studying Koga.

"Koga" Kagome said

"Hi Mrs. Kadae it's very nice to meet you" Koga said

"Hello, and it is nice to meet you too" Kadae said while gesturing for them to follow her to her silver BMW 530i Sedan. 'Wow, nice car' Kagome and Koga thought. They loaded their entire luggage in the car and were on their way to their new home.

With Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Mrs. and Mr. Higurashi, Souta

Souta woke up the next morning and found something hard on the pillow next to him. He got up from the spot to see a card with a picture of him and Kagome at a festival. 'Weird' He thought. Then he opened the letter and started to cry. He cried because he sister was the only one who actually cared for him since he was born. He always liked Kagome over Kikyo. 'I can't wait till we see each other again, Kagome' He thought while getting up and going to play his new game.

Kikyo woke up to find herself still in her dress and her makeup smeared on her pillow. She then found something pointing her side. She then picked it up and seen a picture of her and Kagome at a beach. 'What the ...' she thought then sees the letter. She opened the letter and was shocked to see Kagome actually leave but was also happy that she would have her own privacy and wouldn't have to share it with someone else.

Mrs. and Mr. Higurashi woke up to see a picture up the whole family on the beach. Then they looked to see a letter. They opened the letter and Mrs. Higurashi started to breakdown. Mr. Higurashi had to calm her down while trying to calm himself down. Finally after 3 hours of crying and calming down they walked down and tried to smile which was hard for them.

Sesshomaru woke up during the middle of the night because he heard something. He then went to his mailbox and seen a picture of him and Kagome at a wedding together. He then looked again in the mailbox and seen a letter. He opened the letter and tears were forming in his eyes. 'I will not cry, but why Kagome, why did you leave' he thought. He then went back to his room and went back to sleep.

With Kagome and Koga

They finally arrived at their 2 story beautiful mansion. Their mouths literally dropped to the ground. "WOW" they said. They went inside the house and both got their rooms. They both had their own king sized bed with nice comforters and rugs. They also had a walk in closet with a bathroom and a hot tub inside it. They also had a balcony which looked on to the pool. Koga's room was blue while Kagome's was a lilac color. (A/N I don't feel like putting their room in full details, sorry)

"Kagome and Koga, you will be starting you're first day of school on Monday" Kadae said.

"O, what's the schools name" Kagome asked

"Laguna Beach high, a very good high school" Kadae said.

"O okay" Kagome said while going back to her room.

'I'm so tired, I'm going to go to sleep then I will go explore the town' Kagome thought while falling asleep.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Also, I got a review asking if I was going to say what's going on during the years she lefted. Yes, I am but I'm not going to include everything. Well please R&R! See you next time! Ja-Ne! 


	9. Try Outs

Hey people! Sorry for taking so long to update. I just have been really busy and not home. Well here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Thanks again for the reviews I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Take my breath away by Jessica Simpson.

* * *

Last time on My Hidden Love- The house

"Kagome and Koga, you will be starting you're first day of school on Monday" Kadae said.

"O, what's the schools name" Kagome asked

"Laguna Beach high, a very good high school" Kadae said.

"O okay" Kagome said while going back to her room.

'I'm so tired, I'm going to go to sleep then I will go explore the town' Kagome thought while falling asleep.

* * *

This time on My Hidden Love- The Try Outs

Kagome woke up for school. This was her second week of school and she is starting too actually like it. She is now a junior and will be 16 soon, which means she will be having a sweet sixteen. She headed for the shower. After the shower she went straight to her closet. She chose her new Abercrombie and Fitch Alecia in light brown with her Madison low rise flare jeans in real indigo. She thought she might as wear her Abercrombie and Fitch jeweled flip flops in brown. 'Hey, I my will wear all Abercrombie today' she thought as she took her cereal bar and headed for the door. She saw Koga in his car waiting for him since now he is 17 and can drive. (A/n I don't know the age in California that allows you to drive but in my story at 17 you can drive ) She then went in Koga's car and soon after they were on the way to school. They arrived after 10 minutes and are now going to their lockers. Kagome then met up with her friends and was walking to her homeroom. Her 10 period class was music which means whoever wanted to be in the choir had to try-out today. Kagome was the last in line to try-out. She had to pick out what song she wanted to sing after she did her vocal test. She decided to pick take my breath away because she knew that song by heart because that was the song she thought of Sesshomaru. She then felt the pain come back and decided to change the subject.

"Kagome Higurashi its you're turn" Mrs. Johnson said.

"Okay, the song I picked is Take my breath away" Kagome said while Mrs. Johnson nodded.

**"Take My Breath Away"**

Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Mrs. Johnson was astonished to hear a voice like that. She never heard someone sing a song so perfectly. She definitely was getting the solo in the concert we are having next month.

"That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard, you are going to be the solo in our concert next month" Mrs. Johnson said.

"Thanks" Kagome said while getting down to go to gym since it was next period.

Kagome was excited to be the soloist in the concert she told all her friends. Since she came she had plenty of friends now she had tons of friends you could say she was very popular. 'I'm glad I came here, I'm doing everything I couldn't do in Japan here and I love it' she thought while falling asleep.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru had been in a depressed state you can say. I mean who wouldn't when you lost you're best friend that you knew for 15 years in you're life just left without a simply warning. He hadn't gone out of the house only to go to school which he wasn't even really paying attention. Kikyo has been there trying to help him but it doesn't seem to work. He just wants to have his best friend back. So he thought 'I'll wait, she will come back and realize it was a big mistake'.

So he waited..

* * *

Thanks! I hope you like it. PLEASE R&R! Ja-Ne! 


	10. The new Lifestyle

Heys guys! Sorry I took so long to update. I was working on my other story and I've been packing since I'm going on vacation next Saturday. So I hope you like it!

Thanks to all the reviews and reviewers I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any character. And I don't own

* * *

Last time on My Hidden Love- The tryouts

"That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard, you are going to be the solo in our concert next month" Mrs. Johnson said.

"Thanks" Kagome said while getting down to go to gym since it was next period.

Kagome was excited to be the soloist in the concert she told all her friends. Since she came she had plenty of friends now she had tons of friends you could say she was very popular. 'I'm glad I came here, I'm doing everything I couldn't do in Japan here and I love it' she thought while falling asleep.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru had been in a depressed state you can say. I mean who wouldn't when you lost you're best friend that you knew for 15 years in you're life just left without a simply warning. He hadn't gone out of the house only to go to school which he wasn't even really paying attention. Kikyo has been there trying to help him but it doesn't seem to work. He just wants to have his best friend back. So he thought 'I'll wait, she will come back and realize it was a big mistake'.

So he waited..

* * *

This time on My Hidden Love- The new lifestyle

6 years later

Kagome now was a famous singer/ model. She is also 21 and just finished college. She is also very popular and rich. She also was dating Inuyasha Takahashi the famous model/actor. He is also known for his playboy status, but when Kagome came around he became very faithful to her. They had off and on relationships but currently it is on. But don't forget Kagome has never forgotten about Sesshomaru. Mostly all her songs are to him. She also wonders how everyone is doing in Japan. 'They probably hate me for not writing a single letter, but I think it's time to visit them' she thought to herself as she fixed her baby blue silk V- cut that went a little past her bellybutton. It also had a lace trimming with her black stilettos and her diamond necklace and earrings. She also had her light blue eye shadow and black mascara. She had her waist length hair down. If you

Looked at her, she would take you're breath away. Then she heard the "unbuckle you're seatbelts, we are landing in 5 minutes" as she was unbuckling her seatbelt. She was on her way home to see her family and friends for the first time in 6 years.

"Okay, you can do this" Kagome said as she knocked on the door to her old house. 'Wow, it hasn't changed a bit' she thought as she looked over it.

"Hello" A boy who looked 16 answered the door.

"Oh my gosh, Souta you gotten so handsome" Kagome said as she ran to her younger brother.

"KAGOME" Souta said as he crushed her in a big bear hug.

"I missed you so much" Kagome said while Souta let her in.

"Yea, we all did" Souta said as he shut the door.

Kagome walked in the living room to find a crowd of people staring at her with wide eyes. She then saw her mother.

"Kagome, my dear" Kagome's mom Megumi ran up to her and gave her a hug while crying.

"Mom, I missed you" Kagome said as she hugged her back.

"Kagome, oh how I missed you" Kagome's dad Yuki said while giving her a hug.

"I missed you too dad" Kagome said.

"I'm glad you're home" Her dad said.

"Where are Kikyo and Sesshomaru" Kagome asked.

"We are right here" Sesshomaru said while he and Kikyo were walking down the stairs.

Kagome turned around to see Kikyo and Sesshomaru different. Kikyo was taller and had long hair that went to about waist length she also had more body. Sesshomaru got taller and more built even though he was built 6 years ago he gotten more built.

"Hey Sesshomaru and Kikyo" Kagome said.

"Hi who are you" Kikyo said to Kagome.

"It's me Kagome" Kagome said.

"Kagome, Kags" Sesshomaru asked while looking head to toe at Kagome.

"Yep that's me" She said as they both ran to her and gave her a big hug.

Sesshomaru's POV

"Hi who are you" Kikyo said to Kagome.

"It's me Kagome" Kagome said.

"Kagome, Kags" Sesshomaru asked while looking head to toe at Kagome.

'Damn she is gorgeous no breathtaking' he thought as he looked at her curves and chest. 'She also grown a lot in her chest area and also bottom she is more developed' Sesshomaru thought with a smirk. 'She also has luscious curves that look good with that dress she has on' he thought while mentally slapping himself for thinking nasty thoughts.

"You have changed Kagome" Sesshomaru said while they all took a seat in front of everyone.

"I guess I have" Kagome said.

"What is you're career or did you even finish college yet" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I did finish college and I also" but couldn't finish it because her green diamond stud sidekick phone started ringing.

"Please excuse me" Kagome said to everyone while she answered her phone.

Phone Call

"Hello this is Kagome Higrashi speaking"

"Hey babe"

"Hey honey, how are you doing?"

"Good I can't wait till I can see you and meet you're family"

"I either, how far are you"

"I'm actually right in front of you're doorstep"

"See you in about 3 seconds"

Ding Dong

"Mom and Dad, Kikyo and Sesshomaru, Inutashio and grandpa meet my boyfriend Inuyasha Takahashi" Kagome said while Inuyasha walked in the room with her.

Everyone eyes went wide. 00!

"You date him" Kikyo said since she knows Inuyasha from magazines and stuff.

"Yep since 2 years" Kagome said.

"Yea please excuse me" Inuyasha said while kissing Kagome.

"Sorry I haven't done it in 2 days" Inuyasha said.

"Nice to see you dear little brother" Sesshomaru said while looking at Inuyasha.

"SESSHOMARU" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Yes" Sesshomaru said.

"Please keep you're voices down" Inutashio said.

"Father you're here to" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I am" Inutashio said to his son.

"Inuyasha you never told me that they were you're family" Kagome said.

"Must have forgotten, oh and by the way I love that dress on you" Inuyasha said while giving her a wink.

"Inuyasha wait till we leave, you will not be sleeping in house anymore" Kagome said

"I'm sorry babe but I couldn't resist" Inuyasha said

"Pardon the interruption but you two live with each other" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea because I live in a house that has 6 bedrooms and tons of other rooms and I don't want to stay by myself so I asked Inuyasha with me" Kagome said.

"We need to talk, Kagome"Sesshomaru said.

"Sure"

"This is going to be a long night" Kagome muttered to herself. But what she didn't know is that Sesshomaru was keeping something from her.

* * *

Hey sorry for the evil cliffy! Well I hope you liked it! Please R&R! Ja- Ne 


	11. Her breakdown

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! It just tons of stuff has been happen. But anyways let me stop talking and get to the story.

Thanks for all the people who reviewed! You guys are so awesum 3 !

* * *

Last time on My Hidden Love- The new lifestyle

"Inuyasha wait till we leave, you will not be sleeping in house anymore" Kagome said

"I'm sorry babe but I couldn't resist" Inuyasha said

"Pardon the interruption but you two live with each other" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea because I live in a house that has 6 bedrooms and tons of other rooms and I don't want to stay by myself so I asked Inuyasha with me" Kagome said.

"We need to talk, Kagome"Sesshomaru said.

"Sure"

"This is going to be a long night" Kagome muttered to herself. But what she didn't know is that Sesshomaru was keeping something from her.

* * *

This time on My Hidden Love- Her breakdown

"Well Kagome while you were away, you missed something really important" Kagome's mom said.

"Oh, what happened" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru proposed to Kikyo" Her mom exclaimed.

"Wow, Congratulations" Kagome said putting her fake smile. Inside she was dying.

"Yes, thank you" Kikyo said.

"When is the wedding" Kagome asked

"Actually it is two days from today" Kikyo said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh. That's cool" Kagome muttered.

"Well I got to go now" Inuyasha said.

"I'll walk you to the door" Kagome said while walking him to the door.

"Wench, wait till you we get back. You're in for a big surprise" Inuyasha muttered and hit her on her face. (A/n I know you may all be surprised but there is more drama!)

Kagome just walked back into the living room.

"I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air." She said and just walked outside.

"Please excuse me, I will be joining her" Sesshomaru said as he followed her.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. She finally broke down. She hid all her feelings for so long, she couldn't hold them any longer. After all the years she left she has still loved Sesshomaru and now she found out he was getting married to Kikyo who she knew didn't even love him. And then with Inuyasha and how he beat her since he claimed she was always doing something wrong, when she did nothing. It was all unbearable but Kagome tried to stay strong, but she finally broke down. Sesshomaru finally seen her on the curb crying her eyes out.

"Kagome, what is wrong" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"Nothing" she snapped at him

"Yes. There is or else you wouldn't be crying" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Nothing is wrong" Kagome said

"Yes there is now I demand you tell me" Sesshomaru said

"Fine. Do you really want to know what is wrong" Kagome said standing up and facing him.

"Yes I do" he said.

"Me n Koga ran away and moved with my aunt in California. My life has changed. I went into choir they thought I had an excellent voice so that's how I became a singer. Koga finally met someone and is engaged to a wonderful woman named Ayame. Then life started to get better until I met Inuyasha. Inuyasha and I started going out. It only ended out getting worse. Inuyasha comes home drunk and starts to beat me telling me how much of a worthless piece of crap I am and stuff like that." Kagome said while crying her heart out.

Sesshomaru was shocked beyond words. 'Kagome loved me. Inuyasha beat her' his thought kept running on. But he got angry 'why did she leave or at least call and tell us'.

"Why did you leave" Sesshomaru said trying to hold his anger inside him.

"I left because of you" she yelled at him

"What are you talking about" he asked

"I loved you so much. And to see you love someone else was to unbearable for me to take so I left hoping to forget you. But I didn't it only made it worse" Kagome said.

"Why did you come back" Sesshomaru said while trying to calm down.

"Why did I come back? I don't know" she yelled!

"If you didn't bother to write in six years or at least call why come back now. Did you think if you came back for a week or so everything will be alright when it never will? Do you even know how much pain you caused everyone? Or were you to selfish to see it" Sesshomaru yelled at her he couldn't contain his anger anymore.

"Me selfish, how dare you say that to me." Kagome said while crossing the street without looking to see if there was a car coming. Then all of the sudden a car comes and all you heard were a bang and a scream.

* * *

Wow... so much drama... oh the suspense... I'm evil!

Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! Sorry it is so short! Please R&R!


End file.
